A Wavering Heart, Fireworks, and Bombs
A Wavering Heart, Fireworks, and Bombs (揺れる心臓、花火と爆弾 yure ru shinzou , hanabi to bakudan) is the thirty-first chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis The announcers announce that the 3rd ritual will begin momentarily.They will also need to check in and to pick up that potion they are giving out. Emma is then looking bowls. The seller tells her that the bowls are his and her matching bowls, and would she like a set as a souvenir. Emma the image her and Shion have ones and steam comesout of her head. Luu, Anise, and Rosetta then find her. Anise says that they would not find out why she was crying. Rosetta was glas the it was nothing serious. Luu says that Shion would not come back because she beat him. Anise replies that she contacted him. Shion is then seen running at high speed. Shion then remembers that Anise tells him Emma is fine and that she wants to she him. He then remembers what Faust and Joshua says to him and slam his head into a wall. Shion then tells him to focus on the contest and Magico. Shion then hears about a mental assualt on the Joshua couple. Neru-neru tells Jute that the Joshua couple are at the top and that they will win. Jute then says that it is a miracle that they lasted this long and that they won't win if they don't do something. Leisha thinks that you can't rely on him. Neru-neru tells them that he has just the thing. Neru-neru then says the Rosetta's ex-husband is a monster that is 220 years old. He has 100 wives and has them all learn the princess kiss to replenish his life force. He continues to say that Rosetta was sold to him for her exceptionally talent in magic and that there should be some scarsin her heart because of this. Shion then relies wny Joshua is like that. Jute replies haven't they gone through enough, and attacking them with that is just. Neru-neruthen says that when you bring down someone that them with whatever you ca. Shion then slam him into the wall with his broom magic, surprising everyone. Shion then tells Jute that he is sweeping away trash that is messing with his concentration and runs away. Jute then tells neru-neru that he is fine with being cheap or sneaky but he draws the line and being horrible. Leisha then tells him that in someway he is a respectable guy. Later Emma sees Shion and calls to him. Shion then asks if Emma is alright. Emma tells him that she was just worried about some stuff and is okay now. Luu the hugs Shion and SHion asks why. Emma then says that there are two rituals left and lets win this. Then one announcer launches fireworks into the sky and then announces the second half of the contest. Rosetta the asks Joshua if anything happen about that reading. Joshua then remembers about a reading involving Shion and Emma helping them and that they would help Shion and Emma. Joshua replies that he was getting into a fight with a piggie and that he was doing what he wants. Joshua the grabs Rosetta and tells her that he likes Shion and that he will change that shitty destiny. Alice then yells where was Tomp and was he disrespecting her. Tomp tells her that he doesn't know where he was. Faust is then seen inside his mouth. Faust says that since he is there that he might as well lookon for a bit. The announcers then tell the husbands to drink the potion. Shion does and Emma replies will it turn him heavy and says the horror of being heavy. Shion tells her that nothing happened but a fuse pops out of his head. Shion then turns into a bomb. The announcer then yells that it's the ritual of hubby's critical moment. he then tells them that they have been turned into a bomb and that they will exploded in 30 minutes and die, shocking everyone. The announcers then says that they won't die but would reiev heavy injury. Emma he worries if Shion will die. The announcer then says that the stage is complete when the wife saves the husband and they will move onto the finals and they is only one way to save them. Women are then summoned. Everyone is shocked and Jute thinks they are sexy. They are introduced as 20 sisters of undine. One of the sister tells them that it's there tears. She also says that the fuse will be extinguished by there tears and to make them cry. She also tells them to use there feeble magic to beat them up until they cry. She also tells that they will show what real fun is about. Emma releashes an aura and tells them that Shion will not die. Shion thinks if that it hit some weird nerve of hers.